The present invention relates to a data recorder for recording data into a cassette tape unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data recorder for recording check data and true data into a cassette tape unit.
Recently, an audio cassette tape has been employed for storing data in the form of analog information useful for an electronic apparatus of a stored program system. In introducing data from the audio cassette tape to an entry means for the electronic apparatus, the data has been taken out through earphone terminals which were connected to a sound volume adjustment circuit of a cassette tape deck. Therefore, adjustment of sound volume greatly affects the reliability of the data introduced. A conventional audio cassette tape format comprises only a non-recorded section and a recorded section. Data is entered into the recorded section while an appropriate error check operation is being performed. If errors are detected, the operator is informed of the presence of the errors and directed to adjust the sound volume with the help of only his perception, and to repeat the entry operation from the beginning.
That is, using the conventional audio cassette tape format, it is difficult to adjust the amplitude of the sound volume, thereby resulting in inefficient data entry to a new cassette tape apparatus.
In connection with a new type of cassette tape apparatus, there was filed by S. Onishi et al., U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 82,333 on Oct. 5, 1979, assigned to the present assignee. The German counterpart Patent Application was filed on Oct. 10, 1979 as No. P 29 41 147.0.
In general, the speed of a cassette tape which a first cassette tape apparatus achieves is not identical to that which a second cassette tape apparatus attains. In such a case, a considerable difference in the speed of the cassette tapes precludes accurate readout of the data from the first cassette tape because of the discrepancy in sampling time between the first and the second cassette tape apparatuses.